Williams Pictures, Inc.
1st Logo (1987-) Nicknames: "The Face", "Messed Up Face", "A Face from Heck", "The Ugliest Face I've Ever Seen!", "Face of Doom", "The reason why I don't want to watch the end of every show from 1987", "A Face Named Williams", "Why Williams, WHY?!", "A Nightmare on Williams Street", "Ugly Face" Logo: On a green background, we see a guy's head (with yellow skin, brown hair, messed up eyes and a open mouth). Below the head is the words "WILLIAMS PICTURES, INC." in red. Variants: - There is a much detailed version seen on The Simpsons which the head is remade, the words are in the Verdana font and the background is lighter. - On Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, the background is grey and the head is replaced by Mr. Bean's head. On some episodes, it's the same as the regular one, but Mr. Bean comes in and runs on the text. He runs faster and then he falls over and the words crash onto the screen, causing a static background. - At the beginning of shows, the italicised words "PRESENTS" appear below. - There was a early variant which the head is darker, the background is blue and the words were yellow. - On Little Einsteins, the head is replaced by a video of Leo talking and staring at the camera. - On Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, the head is replaced by a picture of Fluttershy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) staring menacingly to the camera in extreme close-up. - On Wander Over Yonder, the head would morph into the V of Doom from the Viacom V of Doom logo with eerie eyes and a tongue sticking out. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts! The head looks like it was drawn by a 5-year old kid. Also, on the opening variant, the words "PRESENTS" look chyroned in. Music/Sounds: A funky version of the Super Mario World for SNES theme. Music/Sounds Variants: - On The Simpsons, the music is a peaceful tune. - On Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, none. On the second variant, we hear Mr. Bean saying "Whoa!" and a buzzing sound when the static background appears. - On Little Einsteins, the end theme of the show plays over it. - On Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, a horror-type tune is heard followed by Wakko Warner (from Animaniacs) saying "Yikes!". - On the opening variant, the opening theme of the show plays over it. Availability: Seen on any show and movie the company has made since 1987. Scare Factor: - Medium to NIGHTMARE for the regular variant, the messed up head can scare some, but the music may be a favourite. - Low for the detailed variant, as we still have that creepy head, but the music is much tamer. - None for the Mr. Bean: The Animated Series variants, they are pretty funny! - None for the Little Einsteins variant, it's very annoying, but most people may like this. - Low for the opening variant, you may seem to not expect it. - High to nightmare for the PAFTM:AT2D variant, it's scary like the regular one. The scare factor lowers to medium if you like Wakko. - Nightmare for the WOY variant, since the head morphing into the V of Doom can be very scary. This comes sometimes after a Wander Over Yonder episode, scaring a lots of viewers by surprise! 2nd Logo (2014-) Nicknames: "The Face of Doom's Death", "Bye, Master Head!" Logo: We see the 1987 logo, but then, Amy Rose (from Sonic CD, a Sega CD video game) comes in and throws a bomb at the logo. Amy then leaves and the logo explodes. Amy Rose then says "Get a new logo!". Then, we cut to a purple background and the words "WILLIAMS PICTURES, INC." in sliver zoom out and then stop at the centre. We then fade out. Variant: There was a short version which starts at the words zooming out. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: The 1987 logo's music, pausing and crashing when Amy Rose comes in. Then, a explosion, followed by Amy's dialogue. Then, the Viacom V of Steel music plays. Availability: Brand new. Seen on recent Williams Pictures, Inc. shows. Scare Factor: Nightmare for the beginning, but none for the rest!